okbuddiafandomcom-20200214-history
Garfelia
''"Garfelia: Aestheticize All, And Prosper"'' '' - Garfelian Motto'' Garfelia is a city state/nation based just off the Garvlo River, hailing west of the CWCNation. It is located at -620 69 1200. It is named after the God of Lasaga himself, Garfelo. The settlement of Garfelia currently has only one resident, goldrat1. The settlement represents one of goldrat1's only current survival play on the server. Foundation The settlement was founded on the 27th of Febuary, 2019 when goldrat1 was flying over a small underhang just west of CWCNation after helping someone with something, and thought "Hey, this looks like a neat place to do a survival." And it was so. Border The border of Garfelia encompasses a good chunk of the Garvlo River, and continues outwards to a bridge to CWCNation. The border then continues north across the Garvlo River, where a path lies to find its way to another city. A wall was constructed on the northern side of the border to beautify the city and make the border clearer. The border was expanded on the 12th of March, 2019, and again on the 21st of March 2019. A current border and structure map can be found below. Most recently, the Garfelian border expanded to occupy Mount Garfelo for the construction of a star observatory, and expanded into the north-western forest in order to construct a canal around and through the north-western border in an attempt to connect the Garvlo River to the Garflania Basin through the Garvax Lake. This will open up the Basin to be occupied for a future naval presence. Provinces and Locations The provinces of Garfelia are as follows: Central Garfelia Central Garfelia (CGF) is in the centre of Garfelia (go figure) and was the first province to be founded and settled in. CG holds the Garforge, the Garfun Workshop, The Dog House, the Garfelia Rule Board, the Garfelo Waterfall, and the To-Do-List. CGF serves as a hub for goldrat1 to get shit done. Garfell Heights The main southern-most province and the second province to be constructed in, Garfell Heights (GFHT) is a tall hill on the southern border of Garfelia. It is a future planned Residential district, and currently only contains two houses, a Slimefun Magic Bench and and the magical Tree of Garfelia, known as the Garfentree. The Garfentree is a holy site, devoted to Garfelia's lord and saviour, Garfelo. Garfell Heights also contains the Garfengard Bridge, which connects Garfell Heights to its neighbouring and equally heightened province, Garfelona Hills. Garfenvell Garfenvell (GVL) lays on the north-eastern edge of the Garfelian border, on the banks of the Garvlo River. Garfenvell was the third province to be constructed and named. It contains the Garfenvell Docks, where most aquatic-based imports and exports to and from the city state comes from. It also contains the current Garfenvell Town Hall, Garfichen Farm, a bridge to the neighbouring CWCNation, and almost the entirety of the Great Garfente Wall. To the north of Garfenvell is a gateway to the Gamer Resting Stop, and a bridge that leads to a CWCNation outpost. Garfenvell also houses goldrat1's main house, the Garvengold Manor. Garfelona Hills Despite being labeled "Hills", Garfelona Hills (GFHL) only contains one hill. It lies the highest above sea level than any other province. Current one house and the Garfengard Bridge has been constructed in Garfelona Hills, and plans are still being made in an effort to transform it into a beautiful cliff-side residential district. Garflania Beach Garflania Beach (GBCH) is the western-most province of Garfelia and is the largest by land area. Despite this, no structures have been built on Garflania Beach at all. It is planned to become similar to Garfenvelle, as a residential or commercial district for the city state. It will also eventually (hypothetically) provide naval access to Fourskin Cove, one of Garfelia's closest allies (in terms of distance). Garvlo River While technically not a province, it is important to mention. The Garvlo River technically encircles a majority of the Garfelian Border and provides a natural defence for land-based attacks. The river will most likely be expanded to encircle the entire city state, by revitalising the dried-up banks in the south east to run between Garfelia and Mount Garfelo. The Garvax Canal was constructed on the 21st of March, 2019, to connect the Garvax lake to the Garflania Basin. Eventually the canal will be extended to link with the Garvlo River. Mount Garfelo Named after the Garfelian God of Garfelo, Mount Garfelo will eventually be home to the Garfexo Observatory. Garfentelle Hideout A small undercover cave-cove which acts as a military outpost for Garfelia. Still under construction. Politics goldrat1 has currently allied with its two closest cities, Fourskin Cove and CWCNation, and, in addition, the cities of Buenos Aires, Guantanamo Bay and Cudda. A plaque of signs was left by goldrat1 near the border of the CWCNation in front of the bridge that had been constructed earlier that day. The signs explained some information of Garfelia and the proposition to ally with the CWCNation in the event of future conflicts taking place in Okbuddia. Fourskin Cove joined in an alliance with Garfelia shortly afterwards. Cudda became allied on the 12th of March, 2019, and Buenos two days later. Guantanomo Bay became officially allied with Garfelia on the 18th of March. Population There is only one resident within Garfelia, whom is goldrat1, server owner. goldrat1 felt that he needed to do a proper survival playthrough outside of the bustle of the city life (formerly living in the city of Goldcouver). goldrat1 chose to start again in a new location and has been playing there on and off ever since. Eventually, constructed houses will be opened up to the public to purchase or to build upon. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Goldrat1